


I Saw You in a Dream

by noellenoellenoelle



Category: La Passe-Miroir | The Mirror Visitor - Christelle Dabos
Genre: Alternate Scene, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Loss of Virginity, Ophelia is hot and bothered, Smut, Sort Of, The Memory of Babel, The Mirror Visitor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellenoellenoelle/pseuds/noellenoellenoelle
Summary: Ophelia let out a small whimper as Thorn roughly pulled her toward him. She froze. Fear of rejection dripped down her throat like sour medicine. Did she anger him in some way? Admittedly, she had always been such a queer fish when it came to Thorn. Why should now be any different?---Alternate scene to "The Words" chapter in Memory of Babel.AKA what would happen if they were maybe OPEN ABOUT THEIR FEELINGS FOR A CHANGE.
Relationships: Ophélie/Thorn (La Passe-Miroir)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 50





	I Saw You in a Dream

“I love you, too.” Ophelia whispered, while her gloved hand hovered centimeters away from Thorn’s hunched shoulder. 

She jumped as Thorn’s tall figure suddenly twisted and barreled down against her. Fast as lighting, he snatched her wrist and pinned it against his chest. 

His eyes flashed with something Ophelia couldn’t place. Anger? No, this glint had a distinctive heat to it. Ophelia felt her face flush and her vision tint as her lenses swiftly turned a soft pink. Maybe he wouldn’t notice? 

He looked down at her glasses. The grip on her wrist tightened. He definitely noticed. 

Ophelia let out a small whimper as Thorn roughly pulled her toward him. She froze. Fear of rejection dripped down her throat like sour medicine. Did she anger him in some way? Admittedly, she had always been such a queer fish when it came to Thorn. Why should now be any different? 

They fell together in a clattering of steel and an avalanche of boxes. Papers flew across the room like sparrows and lenses shattered in a deafening crash. 

Ophelia tried to regain any semblance of awareness. Her ears were ringing, and she could barely breathe. She blinked. Arms. There were arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Thorn’s arms. She shivered with the realization that her body was fully pressed against him. 

His grip felt almost punishing. He was clasping her so tightly that she could no longer distinguish between the beating of their chests. 

She had imagined this moment. More than a couple of times, if she was being honest with herself. She’d lay awake at night back on Anima thinking of him in ways she had never thought of any man before. How his sharp nose would nuzzle against her neck. How she would run her ungloved hands through his soft platinum hair. How his long, slender fingers would trail down her body until he-  
The noises he would make if she-

She snapped back into reality as Thorn shifted below her.

His eyes were twisted shut as he stifled a groan. 

“Are you hurt?” Ophelia said, while trying to pull away to assess for damages. She squirmed against him in the process.

“No. Stop moving at once.” His fingers were digging into her hips. She wrestled against his grip, inadvertently rocking against his body.

“Then why-”

Oh. _Oh._

She could feel his hardness pressed against her thigh. The fabric of his trousers straining with his apparent need. 

Ophelia fought the urge to giggle. Her heart leapt out her chest with the simple proof that he wanted her too. 

She grabbed his face and swiftly pressed her lips against his. He groaned at the contact, kissing her back feverishly. She parted her lips giving him entrance. Thorn moaned into her mouth as she treaded her fingers through the soft hair on the nape of his neck. The febrile burning she had felt earlier intensified, pooling in her lower abdomen.

Ophelia’s face hovered over Thorn’s. They stared at each other panting. Three years of tension hung between them. His uneven breath brushed against her lips in stuttering bursts.

Thorn quickly lifted them off the floor and slid until his back hit the bookcase. He gripped Ophelia’s hips to reposition her on his lap until she straddled him, pressing his groin directly against her core in the process. She moaned into his jaw. She felt his cock twitch at the sound. 

“This leg won’t stop me from…” He cleared his throat. His alabaster skin fighting a deep blush.

Ophelia pulled him towards her once again and pressed her lips against his softly. This time it was less hurried and deeper. 

“Well, you certainly know I’m a virgin,” she laughed half-heartedly to hide her nerves, “It was practically the most important thing in the marriage contract.” He fiddled with one of her loose curls, wrapping it gently around his long finger. 

She looked up at him with wide eyes. “Have you ever…” 

“No.” He went still, letting the curl drop. 

“I want to,” she whispered, while tracing his scar. 

“I want you,” she continued, watching the scar across his cheek grow longer as he lifted his brow in surprise. “Now.” 

Several unintelligible curses fell from his lips. 

Thorn suddenly lifted her up, letting her thighs grip on either side of his long torso as he carried her towards his bedroom. 

His leg creaked as the metal protested, yet he carried on, while his long strides kicked away the mess below them. 

He tossed her on the bed and slammed the door shut. 

Ophelia felt the arousal pooling at her core once more as her husband strode towards her with lighting striking in his eyes. 

He leaned over her and fiddled with her top button.

“May I?” 

Ophelia nodded her permission. Thorn ripped the buttons open letting them scatter to the floor.

She gasped, feeling her nipples tighten. 

“It was faster.” he stammered as he looked down at her heaving chest. Covered in nothing but a sheer shift that left little to the imagination, Ophelia felt strangely powerful. 

He reached out his hand, letting it hover in the air tentatively.

Ophelia huffed with impatience. She grabbed his hand and pressed his palm flat against her. 

They simultaneously gasped at the contact. 

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against her nipple, wetting the soft fabric in between.

She threw her head back as he gently sucked. 

“Take this off,” she tugged at his shirt, “Now.” 

Thorn leaded back and stood, while never taking his eyes off her. He pulled his shirt off in one fluid motion. Leaving him bare. His lean muscles were covered in a smattering of thin scars everywhere from his chest to his stomach. His stomach. Ophelia stared as his body moved with each intake of breath. She followed the pale, fine hairs trailing to his straining trousers. 

“Those, too.” she said, while unbuttoning her gloves and never taking her eyes off his erection. 

Thorn leaned down and unhooked the metal contraption from his leg, carefully laying the steel pieces onto the floor. He turned back towards Ophelia. Thorn unclasped his belt then pulled it slowly through each and every loop before tossing it behind him. His eyes unflinchingly bore straight into Ophelia’s. He undid the button of his trousers and pulled them down, leaving him in dark boxers that did little to hide his arousal. 

Ophelia swallowed. 

He stepped toward her, shoving her down with a kiss. She moaned instantly wiggling against him with nothing but the barest layers between them. He pressed kisses along her jaw. She rolled her hips against him.

“Is this right? Does it feel good for you?” she rushed out.

His cock twitched against her core. 

“Yes,” he hissed against her ear. “You’re perfect.”

He pushed his lips against hers. Ophelia felt like she was on fire. She needed more. 

“I dreamt of this,” he admitted, his fingers grasping at her shift. “Dreamt of holding you, taking you, making you come with my name on your lips.” 

“I dreamt of you, too.” she panted willing him to press lower where she wanted him most. She keened against his fingers and shivering with need. His tongue swirled against her neck. 

“Please, Thorn,” she whimpered against him. 

“Tell me what you need.” He growled, while his fingers played with the hem of her shift. 

“Inside me, please.” She whimpered again, brushing her wild curls from her flushed cheeks. 

Thorn’s hand dipped below her shift, slowly tracing up her thighs, closer and closer as she parted her legs for him. 

“Have you ever,” his eyes flashed, “touched yourself?”

Ophelia wasn’t sure if her face could get any redder.

“Yes.” She trembled as his fingers reached her upper thigh. 

Thorn cleared his throat to make his voice less hoarse.

“And when you touch yourself, what do you think of?”

“You.” Ophelia answered breathlessly. She could practically hear Thorn’s mind racing at the admission. 

He traced a slender finger into her folds, finding her dripping.

“Ophelia,” he whispered into her soft skin, while he stroked her gently.

Her breath came in shallow pants. Thorn being forced to spend time listening to Archibald prattle on certainly was useful after all. She pressed against his fingers wanting more. 

He dipped his long finger inside. She was tight and warm. 

“Another one.” Ophelia shuttered. 

“Are you sure?”

“Now.” 

He pressed a second finger into her core, letting her stretch around him. 

Thorn continued to watch her rock against his fingers with disbelief. 

She threw her head back as he rubbed circles with his thumb and pump his fingers deeper into her heat. She could feel herself slipping but she wanted him, all of him, inside her first. 

Ophelia grabbed his wrist to stop his ministrations. 

“Thorn, I’m ready.” She leaned forward and tore her shift off, leaving her completely bared to him. 

She could see him swallow. His pupils were blown wide. 

Thorn leaned down to connect their mouths together, pressing her into the mattress in the process. She could feel him hard and leaking against her. He grunted into her mouth as she rolled her hips against him. His heavy cock twitched against her core. 

He shoved his boxers down.

He positioned himself in between her slick folds. 

He looked to her face, searching for permission. 

“Yes?” he asked, struggling to speak as he pressed against her entrance.

“Yes! Ancestors Alive, yes!” Ophelia urged him.  
Her fingers gripped into his shoulders as he filled her, stretching her wide open with his thick cock. 

He paused to let her adjust around him. Ophelia felt overwhelmed in a rush of pain and pleasure. He leaned down to press kisses along her collarbone, willing her to relax around him, struggling to keep still. 

Ophelia widened her legs and they both gasped as he bottomed out inside her. She could hardly believe it. Three years. She had wanted this for three years, and now it was finally happening. 

This time she moaned at the new sensation and slowly started moving her hips. Thorn stared at where they were joined together, and his mouth fell open with complete adoration. 

The sound of their heavy breathing filled the room as Thorn gently rocked into her. 

Ophelia reached up to brush away strands of pale hair that fell across his eyes. 

“I love you.” she gasped. 

Thorn shuttered. 

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

He thrust into her at a feverish pace. 

“Again.”

“I. love. you.” she moaned every word in small bursts, each thrust bringing her closer and closer to the edge. 

Thorn reached down and increased his pace around her clit.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” she cried into his ear, while she felt her core spasm and walls clenched around him. 

“Fuck.” Thorn moaned, shaking as he finally released inside her. 

She felt the warm fluid spill out of her and cried out into his mouth. 

Collapsing against her chest, Thorn trailed kisses along her jaw. 

“Wife,” he muttered into her curls.

“Husband.” She smiled as she pushed back the pale strands haphazardly swept cross his brow. 

At these words, Thorn shuttered against her skin, pulling her closer. 

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She had never felt so filled with utter and complete contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii thanks for reading!!
> 
> I hope you guys liked it :) 
> 
> Thorn playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4iRC3ckRYvQYwx39GpQxvA
> 
> There are at least two (intentional) references to songs in here. "i saw you in a dream" by The Japanese House and "Gentle Earthquakes" by Aurora!


End file.
